Crazy Four
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: Chica awakes in a strange room, not knowing where she is. Her arms restrained, her body in pain. She meets three new friends, Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy. The children are all confused as to why they're there. She discovers they've all been placed in a mental ward. They want answers, but as time goes on Chica realizes she needs to hurry, before it's too late. Or is it already too late?
1. Welcome To The Ward

**Hello everyone. I've had this idea for this for a while now, and I'm finally writing it.**

 **I hope you'll all enjoy and I'll be updating this regularly. :)**

 **Thank you for reading, and until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

Darkness engulfed everything as the sound of rain filled a small child's ears.

Her head throbbed and her eyes hurt.

The child's shiny blonde hair was frizzy, and her body was cold.

A thin sheet lay on top of her, but didn't do much to warm her.

One fluffy white pillow lay below her head, propping it up barely.

She went to rub her eyes, but felt something tying her arms down.

Baby blue eyes fluttered open, scanning the small room she was in.

Her heart was beating at a thousand miles a hour, scared to death.

In front of her was a metal door, locked up tight.

To her right was a small mirror and sink, along with a toilet, but it had a blue curtain hanging beside it for privacy.

The floor was cold and glossy tile, and on the wall beside her bed was a small window, bars covering it to prevent it being broken by her.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She yelped, squirming and kicking, her feet not tied down unlike her arms.

After a couple minutes of thrashing and no one coming, the girl stopped, panting and trying to catch her breath.

Where in God's name was she anyway?

The girl's eyes trailed off to the window, watching the rain fall past it at a steady pace.

Was this some kind of prison? Had she done something wrong?

Well it was obviously was no use yelling for help, and if she was to gain someone's attention that may not be the best thing.

"What's my name?" She thought to herself, closing her eyes tight and desperately trying to figure out who she was.

"Chica..." She whispered out to nobody, opening her eyes once more and looking around the room.

Last names didn't matter at the moment, her name was Chica, and wherever she was she wanted out.

It scared her to death, she was only about 8.

Staying awake would do no good, struggling to get out of being tied down would do no good...

She would have to wait until morning for answers, when hopefully someone would come into the room...

The girl took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, turning her head away from the window and staring at the grey walls.

"Sleep.. Sleep... Sleep..." She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes tightly.

It took an eternity, but the girl finally was able to fall asleep.

Her chest raised up and down gently with each precious breath she drew, as the rain continued to pour outside.

* * *

The sound of a door clicking open woke the girl.

Sunlight flooded into the room as she squinted, her eyes locking onto a pale man standing in front of her.

He had brown hair and was wearing a black hat, a blue shirt, and a pair of jeans and sneakers.

His blue eyes locked with hers as he reached down, unlocking the straps off her arms.

He gave a gentle smile to her as she sat up, rubbing her wrists and looking around the room.

"W-Where am I?" She stuttered out, turning to the man as her eyes locked onto a nametag.

 _"Mike"_

"Breakfast is in the sanctuary..." Mike said, ruffling her hair before walking out, his footsteps growing further and further away.

"...Well that didn't answer my question..." She mumbled to herself, standing up and looking down at her bare feet as they made contact with the cold floor.

Now able to see a lot better, she saw she was wearing a red dress, black trim around it and three white buttons in the front of it.

Glancing over beside her bed, Chica saw a pair of black shoes.

Reaching out to them, she sat back down on the bed, pulling white soft socks out of the shoes before sliding the socks on.

After she'd successfully had the shoes on, she hopped off the bed once more, approaching the doorway cautiously.

Peeking her head out, she saw several other open doors leading to rooms identical to hers.

Where was she anyway?

The girl nervously paced down the hall, eventually coming into a room filled with furniture.

Several couches were there, all surrounding a old tv that was currently turned off.

A couple bookshelves were in the room, several different colorful books sat on them, some not slid inside correctly, the pages of them facing out.

A coffee table sat in the middle of the room, not far from the Tv and just enough space away from the couches to put your feet up on.

In the corner sat a wooden table, a old record player sitting on top with several records sitting underneath it.

There were 3 other children in the room, each one doing different things.

A red haired boy sat on a couch, holding a toy pirate ship and looking at it.

He was wearing a black T-shirt, brown shorts, and white socks.

On the other end of the couch, sat a brunette boy.

He was wearing a blue T-shirt, jeans, and white socks.

In his hands he held a sketch pad and a pencil, not paying much attention to the world around him.

Across from that couch sitting all alone, sat a purple haired boy.

In his hand he held a brown acoustic guitar. He was gently strumming the cords, humming some kind of nursery rhyme that sounded extremely familiar to Chica.

He had a red T-shirt on, black shorts and was barefoot.

The red haired boy glanced up and saw the girl, a sudden smile coming across his face.

"Hey! It's the new girl!" He giggled a bit, pointing to her as the two other boys looked up at her.

Chica nervously waved, not knowing who they were or even where she was still.

The purple haired boy quickly sat the guitar down and hopped out of his seat, spinning around and extending his hand to her.

"Hello there! I'm Bonnie, but you can call me Bon if ya like..." He flashed a toothy smile, freckles all over his face, and missing some front teeth.

"Calm down, Bon. Don't scare her..." The brunette sighed, setting down his sketch pad and walking over to them, extending a hand to the girl as Bonnie stepped back a bit to give him room.

"I'm Freddy." He smiled, shaking the still-nervous girl's hand. "You can call me Fred..."

The red haired boy approached her, smiling and extending his hand as she grabbed ahold of it. "I'm Foxy... And you are?"

"C-Chica..." The girl nervously smiled, shaking his hand and taking a step back away from the boys.

She glanced over at a enclosed room not far from them where she caught sight of Mike, sitting and going through paperwork.

"W-Where am I?" She asked, turning back to the boys.

"Try asking them anything around here..." Foxy half chuckled half whined, shaking his head and glancing over at Mike who seemed to take no notice in the children staring at them.

"Well, we call it The Ward..." Freddy spoke up, Bonnie shrugging and sitting back down on the couch.

He picked up the guitar and started tuning it again, sighing. "That was his idea..."

"And we all go along with it..." Freddy chuckled, walking back over to his side of the couch across from the one Bonnie was sitting on and sat down.

He picked his sketch pad and pencil up and looked back up at her.

"You can sit by Bon. This couch would be a little cramped with three people..." Freddy chuckled as Foxy sat beside him.

"Are you calling her fat?" Foxy chuckled, sitting down beside him and picking up his ship again.

Freddy shook his head and rolled his eyes, sighing. "Stuff it..."

Foxy chuckled and glanced up at the clock, eager of the approaching time.

Chica smiled a bit and walked over to the couch where Bonnie sat, sitting down next to him.

"So... Why do you guys call this The Ward?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

Bonnie was silent for a moment, shrugging and setting his guitar down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Because it is a ward... A mental ward..."

Chica's heart sank as a bell began to ring.

Freddy and Foxy quickly set their things down and scrambled out of the room, running through a door not too far from the room.

"Breakfast time!" Bonnie squealed, grabbing onto Chica's hand as he ran after the boys, Chica keeping up to him.

"A MENTAL WARD?!" She thought to herself, horrified.


	2. Breakfast

**Chapter two. Hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Thank you for being patient!**

 **Until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

Chica followed Bonnie to a table where Foxy and Freddy sat, plates of warm fresh food sitting in front of them.

Bonnie and Chica sat together while Foxy and Freddy sat together in the other side of the table.

Chica nervously looked down at the plate of food in front of her.

Eggs, bacon and toast, with a glass of milk.

Normally she would've been happy to have a meal like that, but she was too shocked and horrified to even care.

Fred and Foxy didn't seem to take notice though as their attention was locked onto their food.

Bonnie however noticed and raised a eyebrow.

"You alright, Miss?"

"Miss?" Chica asked, looking up at him, managing a sweet short smile.

Bonnie blushed and shrugged, smiling a bit. "I-I like to be polite..." He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling a bit and glancing back down at his food.

"Well, I'm not alright..." The blonde girl admitted, her blue eyes meeting his lavender ones.

Bon looked back up at her, his voice suddenly filled with worry and concern. "How come?"

"You said... We're in a... M-Mental Ward?"

"...Mhmm..." Bonnie mumbled, scooping up some of his eggs onto his fork and taking a bite.

Chica glanced down at her fork, picking it up and glancing back over at him, taking a bite of her eggs and looking around the room.

It was a plain white room, several tables were lined up, along with a set of push doors.

A sign was nailed above the doors, red lettering on a wooden slab. _'Kitchen'._

Why where there no other kids here anyway? In the corner she saw a security camera, pointed directly at them.

It was at that point she realized they were being watched.

Their every move, their every moment, being watched.

"W-Why are we here?" She stuttered out, turning back to Bonnie.

Fred and Foxy glanced up, odd expressions on their faces.

The four were silent for a while, until Foxy spoke up.

"We don't know..." The red haired boy sighed, his amber eyes glancing over at Freddy.

"They won't tell us a thing..." Freddy added, shaking his head and continuing to eat.

The boys went back to eating, silence consuming them all.

Chica glanced over at them and shook her head, turning her gaze back to the kitchen door as a thousand more questions flooded her mind.

"Where's my mommy?" She asked, turning back to the boys.

This time they didn't even bat a eye. They all remained silent, all of them but Bonnie.

"...They won't tell us..." Bonnie mumbled, glancing up at her.

Chica shook her head and looked back at the other boys.

"But hey, we're workin on that..." Foxy grinned, talking in a low devious voice.

Freddy nudged him and looked back at the two, casually taking another drink of milk while Foxy rubbed his arm where Freddy elbowed him.

"No matter what they claim, they ain't got no audio on those cams..." Freddy chuckled, glancing at the camera behind him out of the corner of his eye.

"Keep quiet and none of em will hear you... Bon, Tell her what we know after breakfast... I think we're being watched..." Freddy went silent and began to eat again, the three boys acting casual and silent.

Chica sighed, relieved that she was finally going to get answers... But what if she would rather not know?

Well, either way she was going to find out.

* * *

After the meal the four children ran back into the Gallery, going back to doing whatever they pleased.

Freddy went back to sketching, and Foxy went back to playing with the pirate ship.

Bon and Chica sat together on a couch. Bonnie picked up his guitar and started tuning it, glancing over at Chica every now and then.

The suspense of not getting the answers was killing her, but she didn't want to say anything aloud, in fear that Mike or someone else might overhear.

Bonnie noticed her anxiousness and smiled, patting her on the back gently. "We got some more sketch pads over there if you're into that... Or books?"

Chica shook her head, a blank expression coming across her face, more of a frown at this point.

"I... Don't remember what I'm good at..."

"Then you won't remember until you try..." Bonnie gave a friendly smile, looking back to his guitar and shrugging. "Just sayin..."

The girl smiled a bit, standing up and walking over to the bookshelves, scanning through the stories for a moment.

Not finding any that peaked her interest, she looked back to the boys, holding her hands behind her back shyly.

"Hey, uhh... Bonnie?"

The boy looked up at her, smiling and turning over, lying down on the couch. "Yeah?"

"Where are the sketch pads?"

Freddy quickly turned around and smiled, raising his hand up, pointing across to a door with his pencil.

"In there. Pencils should be there too..."

Chica nodded slightly and walked into the room, hearing the door close behind her.

The room was dimly light, which sort of creeped her out.

"Just get them and get out... Show them you're brave..." She mumbled to herself, rubbing her arms nervously as her black shoes clicked onto the tile floor as she walked down the small room.

A loud thud echoed from behind her, making her turn around quickly, horrified.

"B-Bonnie?" She called out, looking strait at the metal door for several long moments.

Shaking her head, she realized that she was hearing things...

After all, she was in a mental ward for something... Right?

Not knowing whether to be relieved that there was nothing, or worried that she was crazy, Chica turned around, sighing.

In front of her, another figure stood. She quickly jumped back, horrified.

The figure stared at her for a moment, silent as he twitched slightly.

He was blonde and had pitch black eyes. Blood soaked clothes covered his body and his mouth's sides had been slit open, and sowed back together.

The child smelled like death, rotting flesh, mucus, blood.

Chica fell back onto her back and stared up at the figure, breathing heavily.

She didn't dare to move, or say a word, fearing for her life.

He wore a twisted frown, and tears of blood slowly leaked from his eyes.

Taking a step towards her, he opened his mouth, twitching more violently.

A deep groaning noise emitted from his throat as he leaned in closer to her, his fingers sharp as daggers and his bloody body only inches from hers.

He quickly raised a hand up, ready to swing down on the girl as she let out a ear piecing screech.

* * *

The three boys all quickly looked up from what they were doing, terror filling their eyes as they shook their heads.

"D-DON'T JUST SIT THERE!" Bonnie yelped, jumping up from his couch and darting back to the door, only to find that the door handle was locked.

"N-NO!" He whined, violently tugging on it, looking back as Foxy and Freddy sat, doing nothing but frozen in fear. Sitting and watching.

"GUYS!" Bonnie whined, tears trickling down his face as he turned and began to pound on the door.

Snapping out of a trance like state, Foxy leapt over the back of the couch, running and slamming into the door, helping Bonnie try to break it down.

"Freddy! We need you to -Help!" Foxy growled, pounding against the door.

Freddy sat motionless, not saying a word.

"PLEASE!" Bonnie sobbed, hearing another high pitched wail from Chica.

"PLEASE!"


	3. Three

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy with school and I'll hopefully be able to update my other stories by Thanksgiving. Anyway, thank you for being patient and enjoy!**

 **I'll try and update again soon, Until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

Freddy jumped out of his seat, running up to the door and charging at it.

Turning to his side, so that his shoulder would collide with the door, Freddy busted it open.

Inside, Chica lay on the floor trembling.

Her eyes were wide with terror, and she was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Bonnie's pupils shrunk as he ran over to her, falling to his knees and shaking her.

"C-Chica! Are you okay!?"

The girl remained silent as she stared up at the ceiling.

Her breathing slowed as her eyes slowly looked over at the three boys.

Her chest lifted up and down with every breath she drew, and she slowly sat up.

"What..." She fell silent, raising a hand to her pounding chest, feeling her heart beat a thousand miles a hour.

"He was here..." Foxy mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and glaring at Freddy as he gave him a hateful glance.

"Shut it, Foxy..." Freddy sighed, looking over at Bonnie and shaking his head. "He's gone now, so let's just go back to what we were doing... Hmm?"

Bonnie looked up at him, anger and shock flooding through him. "A-Are you being serious right now, Freddy?! SHE WAS JUST-"

"She was just what, Bon?" Freddy cut him off, shaking his head and putting a hand to his face.

He mumbled something under his breath before removing his hand from his face, his blue eyes scanning Chica's body.

"She's not got a scratch on her..."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Foxy asked, raising a eyebrow to him.

"She ain't hurt..." The brunette replied, looking down at Chica and Bonnie.

"And I reckon one of us better stay with her at all times if we wanna keep it that way..."

The two other boys nodded in agreement.

Bonnie turned to Chica and extended a hand, smiling a bit as she grasped onto it.

His smile masked his fear inside, and it was hard to muster up the strength to even smile.

He knew what was going on, he knew what was happening. And it scared him to death.

There was nothing they could do to stop it, they'd done what they'd done, and they couldn't change that...

Chica went to say something to Bonnie but she quickly decided against it, by the way they were acting they knew what was up.

And Freddy, who she took for a kind gentle kid, turned out to be wanting to hide this from her...

At least that's how it seemed to her.

She would have to get answers out of Bonnie or Foxy once Freddy wasn't around...

Or hopefully they'd just offer up the information to her directly...

Doubtful...

Good luck finding out anything in this place.

Chica just wanted to wake up from this bad dream, to wake up in a soft warm bed.

A loving mother to hug her when she got scared, to be able to go outside and feel the sunlight.

But no, she was in some kind of mental asylum and she didn't even know why.

Maybe she really was crazy... Maybe there was no boy at all...

What if... No... She couldn't be crazy. The other boys knew... They knew...

Either she was sane or they were all crazy together, but either way she was glad she wasn't alone in it.

The four walked out of the room, and Chica glanced back to Freddy, who was lingering behind the three.

Once Foxy had walked out of the room, Freddy shut the door behind him, shaking his head and walking back to his couch, sitting down and picking up the sketch pad.

Bonnie looked up to Freddy, a sad look in his eyes.

Freddy shook his head again, sighing and looking back down at his sketches.

A sketch he was working on of a meadow was now ruined.

His black ink was scribbled over with dark red ink, and it sent terror through him.

 _"I'M STILL HERE_

 _YOU CAN'T RUN_

 _I'M COMING NOW_

 _SO HAVE YOUR FUN"_

A lump formed in the boy's throat as he started sweating, setting the sketch pad down and glancing around to the others.

Foxy was staring down at the floor, his mind filled with a thousand thoughts.

Bonnie and Chica sat together on the couch, the both of them silent and motionless.

Freddy looked back down at the sketch. The words were gone.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he set down his sketch pad on a coffee table in the middle of the couches, taking deep nervous breaths.

"Dear God no... Please God no..." Freddy thought to himself, biting his lip; horrified.

* * *

Lunch time came around and not many words had been spoken from the kids since the incident.

The four kids sat at the table silent, the only sound was that of a clock gently ticking through the big empty room.

Foxy held a fork in hand, repeatedly stabbing a piece of chicken, then sliding the fork out, and stabbing it back in.

No one was very hungry at all, but Chica and Freddy hadn't eaten a bite.

Freddy sat in silence, his hands resting on his lap as he kept biting his lip.

Bonnie, who was sitting next to Chica, noticed some blood around Freddy's mouth and spoke up.

"You alright, Fred?" He asked, Foxy and Chica's attention turning to him with curiosity and worry filling them.

"M-Me? Y-yeah, I'm fine..." He choked out, balling some of his pants up into his palms nervously.

"You don't seem very fine..." Foxy added, looking at him curiously.

Freddy's blue eyes locked with Foxy's amber ones for a moment, before breaking the contact and shaking his head.

"I'm fine..." He repeated, nervously shuffling his feet around.

"No you're not..." Bonnie said, glaring at him.

Freddy remained silent and shook his head, his blue eyes filled with terror.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Chica finally spoke up, setting her fork down and looking at the three.

"Nothing that ain't happened before..." Foxy mumbled, shaking his head and looking off into the distance, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"What's that mean?" Chica asked, seeing Freddy and Bonnie avoiding eye contact as well.

Bonnie took a deep breath and went to speak, but Mike walked in the room.

"Freddy, you're needed for your checkup..." The pale male said, holding a clipboard tightly in his hands.

The other three slowly turned and looked at him, the boys however looked terrified.

"I d-don't w-w-wanna..." Freddy chocked out, rocking back and forth, tears running down his face.

Mike sighed and walked out, leaving the four alone.

Once they were sure he was gone, Foxy spoke up. "He's coming back to get-"

"I know! I know! As if I don't freaking know!" Freddy yelped out in a quiet raspy voice, tears running down his face.

Chica stood up and walked over to Freddy, bringing him into a sudden hug.

He was shocked for a moment, but hugged back, clinging to her tightly.

Leaning in close to her ear, Freddy manged out a course whisper, broken sobs breaking up the words.

"H-He'll g-g-get you t-too..."

Chica stood there wide eyed as Freddy pulled away from her, watching as Mike walked back in with a strait jacket.

"Goodbye..." Freddy whispered to them all, tear forming in Foxy and Bonnie's eyes.

Mike walked up to him and slid the jacket onto him, Freddy trying to jerk away.

Mike shot him a dirty glare and the child looked down at the ground, fear and sadness overtaking him.

The man apparently didn't notice the child's tears, but instead pulled him from his seat, walking out of the room, holding him by the arm.

Freddy glanced back at them, tears streaming down his face, lipping something to them.

 _"Three..."_

Bonnie and Foxy shook their heads, tears streaming down their faces as they silently cried.

Chica herself cried a bit, looking to the others sadly.

Freddy was gone. Where he was going was unknown to them, but Foxy and Bonnie knew they wouldn't see him again.

Chica's heart hurt, and she kept hearing Freddy's voice ringing through her ears.

 _"He'll get you too..."_


	4. Gold

**Hello everyone. I am so so sorry for not updating this in forever.**

 **I've been super busy with school and ect, but hey, Fnaf world is out so- yay! (If you were one of the lucky people to buy it before Scott pulled It off steam... Which I am.. BUT IT'LL BE REMADE SOON)**

 **Anwyay- I'm getting off track here..**

 **Enjoy this chapter, and I'll be updating as often as I can.**

 **Thank you for being patient, and until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

That night Chica lay wide awake in her cell.

Her body was freezing cold, her fingertips numb from the lack of warmth in her body.

The thin sheet that was provided for her didn't help much.

She didn't know if the room was truly cold, or if it was all in her head.

Questions ran through her head, several of them she knew she'd not get the answers to.

Who was the boy she saw in the back? Where did they take Freddy? Why did they take Freddy?

She knew that they said that he needed shots or something.. Did it help him with whatever problems he had? Did he really need some kind of medication to keep him from going mad?

They were in an insane asylum after all...

Her lungs filled with the cold damp air, and Chica shuddered at the feeling of the freezing air.

"I shouldn't be here.." She thought to herself. "Freddy shouldn't be here.. Foxy shouldn't be here.. Bonnie-"

A metal clanging sound echoed from the end of her bed, and she jerked herself up.

Staring down at the end of the bed frightened, she leaned forward, squinting in the dim moonlight that light up the room slightly.

The sound echoed through her room again, this time, at the top of her bed.

Spinning around, she scrambled over, looking under the bed.

Seeing nothing, and the new change of light hurting her eyes, Chica sat back up strait, sighing.

Maybe she was going mad?

 _CLANG!_

Spinning around as fast as she possibly could, Chica's eyes widened in horror, seeing Freddy standing next to the blonde boy.

Freddy had a straitjacket on, his eyes pitch black. Black tears ran down his face as he shook his head, sobbing.

"Three left... Three left..." He softly sobbed, slowly vanishing into the darkness.

Chica's breathing became faster, sliding to the edge of her bed and pressing her back firmly against the wall.

The blonde boy stared at her, as if studying her.

His eyes were pitch black just as Freddy's were.

He wore a purple vest, and had scars all over his body.

Black steaks were running down his face, most likely odd looking tears like Freddy was crying.

But this was different, his eyes were leaking, but he did not look sad, and he didn't sob.

He was just floating there... Silent.

Not daring to speak, the girl was frozen with fear, staring at the floating figure.

What could he possibly want from her?

Tears rolled down the blonde girl's face, as she latched onto the thin sheet on her bed with a death grip, pulling It up over her chest.

"It's just a dream.. It's just a dream..." She whispered to no one but herself.

The blonde boy titled his head a bit, a look of anger on his face.

"THREE... LEFT..." He growled, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Even though the boy was gone, Chica still trembled; horrified.

Jerking her head around, Chica heard a distant laughter, echoing through the halls of the asylum.

It was a deep, slow laugh, and didn't sound human whatsoever.

Quickly curling up under the blankets, Chica began sobbing into her pillow, trembling.

"It's not real, It's not real..."

* * *

The morning came quicker than she thought, and warm rays of sunlight came in through the small barred window.

Hearing her cell door screech open, Chica drowsily sat up, rubbing her eyes from her long night of terror.

She wasn't able to stay asleep long, because she'd always hear Freddy crying, or the distorted laughter in the distance.

"I am mad.." She thought, looking up at Mike with tired eyes.

"How'd you sleep last night?" He asked, kneeling down to her height and pulling out a violet colored pill.

"Awful..." She replied, rubbing the side of her arm gently.

Mike slid the pill into the girl's mouth, and handed her a glass of water.

She took the pill, swallowing it with some water and cringing at the taste.

"Better than chewing them.." Mike smiled, standing back up and looking over at the window, seeing the beams of light coming in.

"I'll make sure to get some sleeping meds for you.." He added, walking to her cell door.

"The others are already awake..." He added, vanishing out the door.

Rubbing her arm, and feeling goosebumps, Chica stood to her feet.

Pacing out of her cell, the girl wandered down the hallway.

Even though sunlight light up the halls from the open cell door's small windows, Chica still felt like it was dark.

Like an evil darkness that would consume the world if she blinked.

If she, or anyone; stopped paying attention to anything for one moment, it'd all be gone.

Consumed in darkness.. Like an awful nightmare that would never end.

Coming around a corner, the girl looked at the others.

Bonnie sat on a couch alone, staring at the fabric blankly.

Foxy sat on the other couch, silent and waist deep in thought.

Usually, she'd feel compelled to say, 'Good morning!' Or even a small 'Hello!' would do...

But no..

Today wasn't the day for being cheerful.

The others knew what was going on. That was clear to her now.

They didn't bother asking questions to Mike, any of the other employees, or even mutter amongst themselves.

Shivers went down Chica's spine, as Bonnie turned and looked at her.

His eyes were filled with fear, though he tried to hide it.

She could see fresh tears still on his face, the wet liquid reflecting off his dry face in the sunlight.

Foxy glanced up at them, shaking his head and smiling a bit.

"Who's next..?"

Bonnie glared at him, glancing at Chica with a much softer look.

"Sorry.." Bonnie apologized, looking away from Chica, afraid he'd glared at her on accident.

Chica sat down next to Bonnie on the couch, shaking her head. "Don't be-"

"Wonder if it will be me..." Foxy interrupted, staring off at nothing as he talked calmly. "...Or maybe you, Bon?" He asked, looking to the two.

"Maybe Chic-"

"That's enough..." Bonnie spoke up, a stern tone in his voice.

Foxy glanced at him, shaking his head and sighing. "Well, we'll all be taken soon.."

"T-Taken?" Chica stuttered out, looking to Bonnie for answers which she knew she wouldn't get. "Taken where?"

There was no reply...

"Taken where?" She repeated, this time a little louder. Her throat felt tense, and she felt like she may have started crying.

She didn't care who saw or what they thought.

She was scared, and didn't know where Freddy was.. Who that blonde boy was.. Nothing..

"Away.." Bonnie muttered, just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Away where?" She asked, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Don't know.." Foxy joined in, standing up from his couch and shaking his head. "But wherever it is..."

"We don't come back.." Bonnie spoke up, looking away from the two.

"Yeah..." Foxy sighed, shaking his head and pacing up to a window.

The window was much more fancy than most things in the asylum, and stretched from the ceiling to almost the floor.

There were three of them in the room, all letting warm sunlight flood inside.

Looking over at Foxy, Chica stood up.

She walked beside him, leaning forward and resting her arms on the windowsill.

"I...Why are we here?" She asked, not receiving a response for a while.

"We've told you.. We don't know.." He sighed, shaking his head and looking out at the courtyard outside.

The tall fence, with barbed wire strung across the top wasn't pretty.

In fact, most of them cringed at the sight of it.

"Just a way to keep us trapped." As Freddy would always say.

Freddy...

"We'll never see him again.. Ya know?" Foxy said in a whisper, looking at Chica sadly.

"I had a feeling.." She replied, shaking her head and looking back out the window.

"So.. What now?" She asked, looking back at Bonnie.

"Go on with life.. Nothing else we can do.." Bonnie replied sadly, standing up and walking over to the two.

"Life? This isn't a life.. You call this a life?" Chica asked, her gaze shifting between the two.

"No.." Foxy spoke up, looking back out the window, dreaming of being beyond that fence, free...

"We're just biding our time until Gold gets us.."

With that sentence, Foxy received a kick in the leg from Bonnie.

"DON'T SAY THE NAME.." Bonnie growled In a harsh whisper, receiving a somewhat fearful look from the smaller boy.

Looking back out the window, Foxy pointed to the sky in the distance.

The clouds were dark, and it looked as if a storm was rolling in.

"Every time there's a storm, h-he takes one of us.." Foxy whined, looking back at Bonnie who was still glaring at him.

"SHE DESERVES TO KNOW! SHE'S ONE OF US!" He exclaimed, a little louder than any of them were comfortable with.

Lifting up his hands defensively, Bonnie nodded.

"Alright, okay! Hush! Before someone hears you.."

Chica stood motionless, staring on towards the dark clouds.

"Why does... 'He'... Take any of you?" She asked, looking to the two boys somewhat afraid.

Foxy opened his mouth, about to speak, when he shook his head, sighing.

"We promised never to speak of it.." Bonnie spoke up, looking down at Chica sadly.

There was a long silence among the three, until Bonnie broke it.

"But.. Tonight..."

He fell silent once more, looking down at his feet for a moment.

"One of us will be taken.."

Dread struck through Chica, looking at her two friends.

One of them would be taken... Never to come back..

And there was nothing..

They..

Could..

Do...

* * *

"HELP!" A voice screamed through the halls.

It was around midnight, and Chica lay in her bed.

Her body was chained to the mattress, and the old rusty chains were digging into her flesh with every little struggle she made.

"HELP!" The voice screamed again.

The girl continued to struggle, not having much of a choice as the chains tore into her flesh.

A voice echoed through the halls, this one sounding calm and almost inhumane.

"One..."

Wiggling around as hard as she could, Chica began to slip out of the chains, feeling her skin tearing as she slid under.

"Two..."

Managing to slide under, the shock of the pain she was in suddenly rushed through her body.

Her face scraped up against the chains, causing several cuts across her skin.

Blood ran out of the wounds, as she charged into the door, bracing herself as she rammed into it.

"Three..."

This time the voice was closer, and louder. It almost sounded menacing...

"NO!" Chica wailed, running into the corner of the room, climbing onto the bed and trying to pull the bars away from the window.

"Four..."

"PLEASE-" Chica's screams were cut off, as three sharp claws impaled through her chest.

* * *

Jerking up in bed, Chica panted heavily.

The sound of rain was loud, as thunder rumbled outside.

Pushing herself into the corner of the wall, she pulled the sheet up over her, grabbing her pillow and clinging to it tightly.

It somewhat helped her feel secure, but after the sun went down she'd been jumpy all night.

She knew he was coming.

Gold, as Foxy had said..

And one of them would be taken.

The nightmares wouldn't be stopping any time soon, and trying to sleep would be useless.

If she stayed awake would she even be able to fight off Gold?

Would she even be the one to be chosen?

Only time would tell, and that night would be a living hell.


	5. A Plan

**Wow, this is long long overdue updating..**

 **I'm truly sorry for this. I'll try and update all my other stories soon, but I've been extremely busy lately.**

 **I'll try and update this soon, but there will only be about 1-2 chapters left.. This story is coming to an end ;3**

 **Thank you all for following this and I hope to update soon.**

 **Until next time, peace!~**

* * *

Chica sat in her bed, holding onto the thin bed sheet with a death grip.

The sound of thunder continued to ring through the halls of the asylum, sending shivers down her spine.

What time was it?... It didn't matter...

Were the others safe..? Were Foxy and Bonnie awake too?

Scared and alone in their cells...

Where was Freddy?

Was he dead?

"Maybe they cut off his head.." Chica thought for a brief moment, closing her eyes tightly and rejecting the morbid thought.

"That's sick.." She scolded herself, tears running down her cheeks.

But... Was he dead?

* * *

After what seemed like hours passed, Chica jumped at the sound of footsteps echoing somewhere down the hall.

Her eyes widened as she tried to force herself to stay awake.

She had to... If Gold was going to try and take her... No.

She'd fight until the end. That she swore.

If she was going down she'd kick and scream till the end.

 _Clank... Clank.. Clank.._

The sound of heavy boots echoed down the hall, causing fear to everyone who heard it.

"NO!" A voice screamed at the top of their lungs, as a loud crash followed.

Recognizing the voice to be Bonnie's, Chica jumped up out of bed, running to her cell door.

"BONNIE!" She screamed, pounding on the door, sobbing loudly.

Her fingers were ice cold, and she couldn't help but shiver as she continued to pound on the hard metal door.

"BONNIE!" She called again, as she heard the struggling crashes cease.

The only sound now was that of the heavy rain falling, and the occasional roll of thunder.

"Bonnie.." The blonde softly muttered to herself, looking down at the floor and feeling defeated.

There was no possible way she could've gotten out of her cell.

Whatever just happened wasn't her fault, but why did it feel like it was?

Surely he wasn't dead.. Right?

There was no way he would die..

What does Gold want anyway? What is it that he could possibly want..?

Their deaths?

Whatever it may be, it seemed as if he was slowly but surely achieving it...

And there was nothing any of them could do.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent with the girl's sorrowful tears, confusion to why she was there, and fear.

With no energy left, Chica eventually gave way to sleep.

After only a few short hours of sleep, Chica was woken up by Mike.

The pale man gave her a blank look, but somewhere in the strait face she could see sorrow.

"Wake up honey.." The man softly whispered, as the little girl sat up, rubbing her eyes and squinting tiredly.

"Breakfast is ready." He said, turning and walking out of the room, his keys rattling as he walked.

Wanting to sleep more, Chica knew she had to get up...

And more important than sleep... What happened to Bonnie?

The exhausted child got out of bed, and quickly walked out of her cell.

The daylight was dim and dull, as many dark storm clouds gathered outside.

She saw this as she made her way into the main living area, glancing over at the empty couches and huge windows.

Seeing the closet where she first encountered Gold, she shuddered and sighed.

Turning and heading into the dining area, she saw Foxy sitting alone at the table.

He was twitchy, and slouched over.

An insane look was in his eyes, as he stared blankly down at the plate of food in front of him.

"F-Foxy..?" Chica called out, causing the boy to jerk his head up at the sight of her.

"W-W-What?" He asked, holding a fork with a death grip as he continued to twitch violently.

Creeped out slightly, Chica noticed Bonnie was nowhere in sight.

"Where is-"

"DEAD..." Foxy cut her off, staring down at his feet insanely.

"DEAD AND NOT COMING BACK. SAW HIS BLOOD. I SAW HIS BLOOD..." The child sobbed, as he chuckled insanely.

"AND-WE'RE NEXT. OH- ONE OF US WON'T BE LUCKY. ONE OF US WILL BE TAKEN OUT AND NO ONE WILL REMEMBER US. HA! HA HA HA!"

He laughed quietly, looking up at her. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, raising his voice as he stood to his feet.

"B-But-" Chica shook her head, looking at him worriedly.

"If we don't- We'll die too." He said, wiping his tears and sniffling.

The girl was silent for a moment, before nodding slightly.

"But there's the guards-"

"I don't care. I'm not dying without a fight.." He growled, shivering as he clung tightly to his red and black flannel sleeves.

Reaching up inside the sleeve, Foxy pulled it up slightly, showing her a steak knife he had tied to his arm.

"They'll never know what hit em.." He whispered, turning back to his food as he pulled the sleeve back down.

"W-We aren't going to kill them.. Are we?" Chica asked, walking to her plate of food and staring down at it, knowing fully she couldn't take a bite.

Foxy scooped up bite after bite of food, eating it rather quickly.

Looking up at her, he glanced down at her plate before swallowing a bite of food.

"Eat. You'll need to sleep too.." He sighed, sitting down gently at the table.

"I'll watch you... Don't worry... I won't let him get you.." He smiled faintly, looking up at her with hurt eyes.

"Bonnie.. Was my friend.. Maybe even closer than Freddy... And I want us to go on.. For his sake... For..."

The boy drew a few short sharp breaths, trying not to break into tears.

"We need a plan." Foxy added, looking to her as she began to eat.

"Don't worry, I got that covered.." He smiled faintly, shaking his head and sighing.

"But I'll need your help.."

Chica nodded slightly, picking at her food as chills ran down her back.

Were they going to have to kill someone..?

Mike? But.. He was so nice...

But... What would happen to them?

Well whatever it was it was going to happen soon...

Looking up at Foxy, she swore his eyes were pitch black and leaking blood, but upon blinking they were once again yellow and lively.

"Soon our fates will be sealed.." Foxy sighed, shaking his head. "But if I die at least I'll go down with a fight.."

Die...

They could die..

This certainly was going to be an agonizing day...


End file.
